Where do I belong?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru isn't with the host club anymore. Wait what? Kaoru must find where he truly belongs after learning the hard truth about the host club. Will he fail, be killed in the harsh life of the streets or find who he is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It was a regular day at the host club.

Hunny and Mori entertaining girls at their table while Hunny eats cake.

Haruhi talking to the girls at her table.

Tamaki flirting with one girl and making all the other girls squeal at his table.

Kyouya writing down stuff in his black book while talking to the ladies at his table.

While me and Hikaru doing our act to make the girls squeal in their annoying way.

Little did I know that this would be the start of the end of my hosting days.

Me and Hikaru just finished one of our acts. Hikaru is now chatting away with the girls while I sit their silently watching.

After a while of Hikaru mainly talking and me adding a comment here and there; it's time for the guests to leave.

They were all gone and we were still in the club room. Cleaning.

I was taking some plates into the back to get washed and put away.

No one was on the dishes duty right now, we all pitched in on that after.

I put the stack of plates that I'm holding next to some tea cups beside the sink. I heard the creak of the club room door opening; so I went to go see who had entered.

It's a boy. He looks my age or so. He has auburn tints emo styled short hair that looked wind swept slightly to the right side of his face. His eyes are as orange as the leaves in fall, I can also see some dots of red and yellow in his eyes as well; but their orange mainly. He's wearing the male Ouran uniform and he's as tall as me.

"Welcome to the host club!" Tamaki chimes happily.

"Sorry but we are not taking any more customers today. Come back tomorrow when we are open." Kyouya smoothly adds.

As I watch the boy I see something in his eyes. Something like he's here to cause trouble.

"Oh." The boy keeps looking between Tamaki and Kyouya. "I'm here to ask to join the host club."

Tamaki leaps into the air. "Yay! A new host!"

I didn't pay attention to the other hosts as the new boy turned to look at me. Our eyes locked together; a feeling of dread rose up inside me.

The boy looks away from me and smiles. Then he bows politely. "My name is Yuka." He introduces himself with a kind tone.

Kyouya walks over to him. "He definitely is host club material. It is sure to raise profits to add him." He pushes his glasses up on his face.

The others rush over to Yuka so they can get to know him.

I stayed standing where I was. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it, but by the looks of it the others won't believe me. They'll think I'm just jealous of him joining the host club. With his angel like ways that they've seen so far, they'll think that I think theyre replacing me….. They aren't… Right?

**The next day: Club hours.**

Yuka's first day as a host club member is going smoothly. He's already got a lot of fan girls squealing over him. Even the stupid female teachers just love him!

I take an almost silent deep breath, knowing it's time to start the act. I look over at Hikaru, making sure that I am blushing. "Hika…." I say cutely and quietly.

He turns to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "What is Kaoru?" His arm around my shoulders move down my body.

The customers all thought Hikaru was just trying to tease me; thinking that we just wanted to fuck each other.

To me and Hikaru though, it is an act of our true feelings.

Hikaru is mainly just lust but for me….. It's kind of different I think.

I squirm slightly under Hikaru's touch. Blushing more. "I want…. I want…" I feel actually embarrassed saying that I wanted to have Hikaru fuck me, in front of everyone.

Hikaru leans in close, our lips are a centimeter apart. His warm breath tickling my lips. "No need to be shy brother." He whispers seductively. "I want to see you ride me while I pound into you too."

The girls squeal and most actually faint.

Hikaru brushes his lips against mine softly.

The girls who were still conscious were not anymore.

We pull apart and smile at each other, eyes locked.

Mine showing lust and love.

Hikaru's showing lust.

The new host, Yuka, comes over to our table with his guests. He smiles at us. "My my. Such sweet lovers aren't you? But what if…." He looks away, his cheeks turning pink. "What if….." He shifts and looks at us, Hikaru specifically, with a cute face.

Hikaru stands and goes right up to Yuka. "What if what?" He purrs. Voice like silk. "What if you say you've fallen for us and want to join in our sexy time?" He puts two fingers under Yuka's chin and tilts his head back like he would to me.

"Y-yes." Yuka stammered. I could tell it was fake but no one else seemed to notice or care.

Hikaru and Yuka leaned in. They share a heated kiss that turns into a make out session.

All the girls who are watching squeal and faint.

I am left staring in hurt at Yuka and Hikaru.

Hikaru is my lover! So why is he taking interest in this new guy! Why are they kissing!?

I feel frozen watching them. My mind and body have gone… numb.

Yuka and Hikaru pull away from each other.

All the girls who hadn't been watching them were ushered out. While the ones that had watched them were being gently brought back to consciences. Now it's just us hosts in the room.

"Great job guys." Kyouya congratulates the two. "You two should do an act together. Kaoru will join you. Hikaru, find a way to get Yuka to be in your guy's act."Kyouya smirks proudly at Hikaru and Yuka.

Hikaru puffs his chest out slightly, proudly.

Yuka just smiles keeping a blushing cute dreamy look on his face.

I couldn't register what happened until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning I see Hikaru.

"Come on Kaoru. It's time to go home. Yuka is coming with us so we can practice getting him into our act." He smiles with a smile that reaches his eyes.

If Hikaru is happy then I can't try to get rid of Yuka. Hikaru deserves to be happy.

I smile putting on a mental mask. I look happy but deep down I am screaming and killing Yuka. "Alright." I stand and follow Hikaru and Yuka out of the club room.

Their walking ahead of me chatting away while I am trailing behind.

"So Yuka. I was thinking." Hikaru began. "What if when I start flirting with Kaoru you get jealous? You try to get my attention away from Kaoru. Think of it as if it were that I love both of you and want to make both of you happy. However no matter how much I try, when paying attention to the other the one left out is unhappy." Hikaru puts a hand in his pocket.

Yuka giggles like some school girl talking to her crush. "Why yes. That'd be great."

I stopped walking, wondering if I was even thought of by Hikaru.

Yuka and Hikaru kept talking, walking away from me.

My own brother… My lover….. How can he replace me so fast!?

I spin on my heels and run off out another door that leads outside. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream and keep running. Tears forming in my eyes.

I kept running until I had to stop to catch my breath. I lean against a tree gasping.

It starts raining and there's a loud clap of thunder. It's pouring heavily.

I look up only to notice… I have no idea where I am.

I shiver and start walking forward. Not knowing where I was headed but right now I wanted to be away from Hikaru.

A blurry form appears ahead of me.

I squint and keep walking towards it.

It finally comes into view and I see that it's a sign telling me where I am.

"_Rabbit field."_

I red out loud to myself.

A flash of lightning strikes a tree ahead of me, knocking it down in flames. The thunderous roar of the thunder following.

I am soaking, in the middle of a field I've never actually been to and there's a burning tree not very far off from me.

Turning I run the other way wanting to get away from the tree.

It most likely will be put out by the rain but better safe than sorry.

I ran and ran. I look back panting.

Just as I look back, I crash into somebody.

I fall to the ground and the person stays standing.

My vision grows darker and blurrier.

All I can see is the person who I ran into looking down at me. I can't make out what he or she looks like but I can tell their holding an umbrella.

My world turns black and I lose myself into unconsciousness.

**Hours later: At the twins home.**

I open my eyes to see a familiar looking ceiling. The ceiling of mine and Hikaru's room.

I sit up and look around. Confirming this is our room.

Ugh my head hurts.

I am naked and in our bed under the covers.

What the hell happened?

Yuka enters the room. The last person I want to see. "Ah you're awake. You were brought here by some strange guy in a cloak. Nekozawa I think Hikaru called him. Hikaru took you up here and got you into how you are now. Nekozawa explained to us that he saw you in Rabbit's field while walking around there. He followed you for a little bit but then was going to leave you alone. You ran into his back, hitting your head on the end of his umbrella. Knocking yourself out from that and exhaustion." Yuka finishes explaining. "So Hikaru and Nekozawa are talking downstairs waiting for you to come down now that you're awake."

I nod and glance around for clothes that I can quickly grab without showing my body off to Yuka.

"Oh and Kaoru."

I turn to look back at Yuka.

He keeps a straight face. He turns away from me and looks back over his shoulder. "Your days with the host club are drawing to an end." With that he left.

My days as a host are drawing to a close!?

I jump out of bed and get dressed, I fly down the stairs. Not literally of course.

When I reach the living room I see; Yuka sitting on Hikaru's lap who is sitting on a love seat. Nekozawa sitting on the rug about a meter in front of them.

Hikaru looks to me and smiles. "Hey. You're awake. Come sit next to Nekozawa and we'll discuss what happened."

I ball my fists together angrily. 'No calm down.' I tell myself. 'Hikaru is just getting comfortable with doing things with Yuka now…' I turn my back to them. "Forget it. I was just looking for something; I thought I had dropped it there. It's alright now, I found what I was looking for in our room." I walk back to me and Hikaru's room; feet dragging on the ground.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I was about to go after Kaoru worried.

Yuka kissed my cheek gaining my attention.

"Don't worry about him. He said he found what he was looking for and he most likely left cause he was tired." Yuka tells me softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Nekozawa get up and leave silently. He closes the front door not as quietly though.

What Yuka said does make sense. I just wonder what Kaoru had been looking for that had him acting….. different… Wait. Kaoru acting different? No way. He must just be tired from being hit in the head. Yeah that's it and that's why he's not himself.

I kiss Yuka quickly on the lips. Remembering to stay with the act we were practicing. "Yes that must be it. Sorry my dear Yuka please forgive me."

Yuka cups my face and smiles lovingly at me. "I already have." He starts a full on make out session with me and I return the kiss.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Hikaru loves Yuka. The others like Yuka.

I am left in the dust.

What Yuka said was true, my time as a host is drawing to a close.

**Host club hours:**

It's been three days now.

Everyone pays attention to Yuka and act like I don't exist.

Yuka has now taken my spot in me and Hikarus act while I am left sitting in a corner.

Hunny runs over to Yuka and Hikaru offering them cake.

They all are smiling and having a good time.

Why am I here? It's obvious they'd be much happier with Yuka.

I stand and leave the third music room unnoticed.

Running away from everything seems like a perfect idea! Find some other place far from here so I don't ruin their happiness.

I go outside and as I walk away from the school I drop my cell onto the ground; not needing it anymore. I wouldn't be contacting them, like they'd notice.

I ran away from the school stripping myself of the Ouran blazer and tie; throwing them behind me.

My old life is behind me now. Time to start a new one, find where I belong.

**AN:**

**HEY!**

**I know I have other stories to finish but I really wanted to start on this one.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Oh and just so you know the story is not focused on Yuka stealing Kaoru's spot. No it's something else. So that's why it may seem rushed.**

**This is just the beginning! The real story starts in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I kept on running, not caring where I was headed right now. My breath coming in short gasps and my side started to hurt. I finally slow down and look up.

I have found myself by a cliff that leads down into a river. The trees around me are strangely dead with no grass around.

I go over to the cliff and sat on the edge bringing my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs. "Where do I belong?" I whisper sadly.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I turn to look at Kaoru.

Only to find that he is gone and nowhere in the room.

Where did he go?

I am about to go find him when someone grabs my hand.

Turning around I see Yuka, he's giving me a slightly sad look. "Hikaru… Where are you going? I'm scared you're leaving me for him. Do you love him more than me?" He looks like he's on the brink of tears.

My eyes flicker to Kyoya to see that he was staring at me expectantly.

I sigh and look back at Yuka. Better get this over with so I can go find Kaoru. I lean towards him and wrap my arms around him. "Oh don't worry about that. I love you both equally." _'Lair! Kaoru means more to you!'_ My mind screamed to me, making me feel guilty. "But I have to go check on my brother. I'll come back don't worry." With that I let go of him and race out the door to search for Kaoru.

Where is he!?

I keep running around but something outside the window catches my eye. I stop running and take a few steps back to look out the window.

There laying on the path towards the gate, looks like a cell phone and a blazer.

"Oh no….. Don't tell me. Oh please!" I say out loud to myself and I run out of the building.

Once I reach the phone and blazer I pick them both up.

It's Kaoru's cell and the blazer smells like him.

Tears start falling from my eyes. "No….. No…" My heart shatters and I feel so hollow.

I race back to the host club holding the cell and the blazer.

Kyoya's police will find Kaoru! They have to!

"Kyoya!" I cry out, tears streaming down my face as I burst into the third music room.

Everyone except for some of the princesses race over to me.

"What happened Hikaru?" Tamaki asks me.

Hunny hugs me tightly.

"Kaoru… Kaoru's run off!" I hold up Kaoru's blazer and his cell. "Kyoya please find him! Find him!" I bury my face into Kaoru's blazer and sob.

**Yuka's P.O.V.**

Hikaru just looks terrible.

Not to mention that the other hosts are starting to realize their mistake of replacing Kaoru. They all look regretful, except for Mori and Kyoya but I can feel it rolling off them.

For I have a secret that I can tell no one. Like I would want them to know anyways.

'I hope your right about this my lord.' I send my thoughts to the lord of my kind.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Standing I start to walk again and I look behind me. I see forest and dead things.

I climb a nearby dead tree and I look over the forest.

There is the town I was born in, Ouran at the edge of town as usual.

I am heading away from there and I don't know how to feel.

In the direction I had been heading towards is a farm.

Climbing down from the tree, I try not to think about what I have left behind.

I look at the gap blocking me from my destination. I can jump it and make it… I think… Might as well try.

Taking a few steps back I prepare myself to jump the gap.

I run towards the gap concentrating on the land just across the gap. As soon as I got to the gap I jump, I notice I'm falling faster than I thought I would. I reach out towards the cliff on the other. My hand just barely grabbing a hold of the ledge, my hand stung from the harsh rocky terrain I had a grip on.

Quickly I pull myself up onto firm land.

I lay on my back by the edge panting softly.

"Yes!" I throw a fist up above my head in victory.

I roll over and stand up dusting off some of the dirt on my now slightly torn white button up shirt.

When those rips appeared, I can't say.

I walk in the direction that I saw the farm is in.

Maybe at the farm I'll figure something out at what I meant to do and to be.

The trees turn livelier as I leave the river behind me. There is also now grass under my feet and I can hear some birds and animals.

It's nice here but I don't feel like this is where I am to be.

I can see the farms outline in the distance. I can make it by early night fine as long as I keep going.

I try to pick up the pace a little hoping to make it to the farm sooner.

The sun is already setting, so I should hope that someone's awake.

There are cows and horses out in their fenced areas outside in this nice weather.

I follow the fence of one of the pastures that have cows in it. I follow it towards the barn and house.

Just as the sun sets I reach the barn and I hear voices behind the barn.

I go around and peek around the barn to see what's going on.

There is a family of olden day looking farmers and a group of bandits.

The bandits are all looking rough and really tough. They have scars and their clothes are nice and clean. But they are kind of ripped; some of them are sowed back to normal. They all have swords, daggers, knives, guns or a mix of two or three. These guys are professionals.

A bald bandit thrusts his sharp sword towards the father of the farming family. "Give us all your money, wine, beers also add some food. Try to cheat your way out of this and we will kill all of you. Get going." He motions for some of the bandits to follow them and make sure nothing is missed.

The farmers family are led towards me by some of the bandits.

Suddenly I am lifted off the ground by the back collar of my shirt. "Hey!" I squirm trying to get out of the grip. Also to see if I can see who is holding me up.

I am carried towards the bandits and the one leading the farmers towards their home even stopped. The farmers and the bandits all looked to me.

"Captain." The guy who's holding me speaks up in a gruff voice. "I found this guy eavesdropping."

A very tough looking guy with a sword and gun in holders around his waist. He has slightly tan skin, violet eyes and side burns. He has dark blue hair that's almost black. His hair is well brushed and messily cut to hang over his eyes slightly and goes half way down his neck in the back. On his head he has the pirate captain hat that's navy blue with a black patch; in the middle of the patch, that's at the front of the hat, is a white pirate symbol. His clothes are a pirate trench coat that's done up and its color is red with gold trims. His pants are made from a black soft and warm looking fabric. His shoes are knee high tie up leather looking rusty brown boots. The ends of his pants are stuffed into his boots. He stands in an intimidating stance. "What do we have here? Who are you boy?" He leans down a little due to being taller than me. He looks into my eyes and his eyes look like they're reading my very soul but with a kind glimmer.

I got myself mixed up with pirates! "My names Kaoru." I answered putting on my kind face.

The captain looks me up and down. "Hmmmm….. What exactly were you doing? Why are you here?"

I cross my arms over my chest slightly and stare back into the captains eyes. "I ran away. I jumped across the gap back in the forest. I came here to see if I could find out who I am here. I couldn't fit in with my family and friends back home." I sag at the end of my story. "I was replaced by a new guy."

The captain smiles and makes a small motion with his hand to the guy holding me up.

I am dropped to the ground and I get up as soon as I can.

"You're one tough guy. Also you have guts. I like you actually. Would you like to join the crew?" He smiles kindly at me and offers his hand to me.

"I could try it." They sail around a lot. Maybe I'll figure out who I am to be with them.

"Welcome to the crew Kaoru." He takes off a piece of fabric from under his hat. It's pure black and has a white pirate symbol in the center where your forehead would be. He puts it on my head under my bangs. "Let this symbolize that Kaoru here is a member of my crew. Also that he is to be respected and if he is bullied then you will bully me!"

I smile and the pirates start chanting my name. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

The crew comes to encircle around me congratulating me on joining the crew.

"Now!" The captain starts. "I'll have some of you take Kaoru to the ship and get him into something more pirate like. The rest of you let's get what we came for." He points in the direction of the farmers home.

I smile and feeling actually better than I ever have in my life. Maybe I belong with this pirate crew?

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

We are all out desperately searching for my missing brother.

Kyoya is answering a call from one of the groups of his police force that had been sent out.

I run through every ally and check every store and street I can.

He has to be around here somewhere!

We all feel like assholes for how we treated Kaoru and how we let Yuka take his place.

I blame this on Yuka. If he hadn't come along then Kaoru would still be here!

I send a glare in Yuka's direction.

**Yuka's P.O.V.**

'_Come back now! For your job has been completed!' _The lord of my kind's voice echo's in my head.

I need to get out of here without being seen or asked where I am going.

"Oh man!" I face palmed myself and Haruhi looks over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I look at her through my fingers. "I forgot that my father had asked me to be home after school. He had something important to tell me. I hope he's not moving us again." I groan and push my hand back into my hair.

"Oh well then. You need to go and get home then. Hope to see you tomorrow." Tamaki suddenly appears beside me.

I nod and wave. Taking my hand out of my hair. "Thanks. If I don't come tomorrow then I was forced to move again. If I do I'll make sure to write whenever I have free time." I run off and turn a corner, slowing to a stop.

Looking back I check that I wasn't followed and sigh in relief.

I look around myself seeing that I am alone.

I take a ring out of my pocket and point it out in front of me. The ring is a rusty silver color and it has a clear small ball on the top of it. "Power of the other land. I wish to return to the other land." I quietly chanted.

The ball glowed and shot out a beam of light. A portal opened a few centimetres in front of me. The beam of light vanished and the ball stopped glowing.

Time to return home.

I put the ring back in my pocket and I step into the portal.

My mission as a controller of destiny was to push Kaoru towards his destiny. He would've never gotten to his true destiny without this little push I added. I won't lie. I was harsh but I had to do whatever I could to get Kaoru on the right track.

Wonder what the next mission the king will send me on.

**AN:**

**Second chapter done!**

**I thought adding that nice little twist where Yuka is not a human but a controller of destiny. I made up controllers of destinies. They are nonhuman creatures who look like humans and they help push people to their true destinies. They only help out whenever ordered to. Their lord looks like Kyoya but without glasses, add a crown of gold, a fancy king robe and that he is frozen in place. Yes he is frozen in his sitting position on his throne chair. He can get up but has decided not to unless it's an emergency. Those happen on a rare occasion.**

**So now you know more about controllers of destinies.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Can't wait for more? :3 Hehe.**

**Review please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

Now that I was changed into black pants that are more durable then the Ouran pants. The ends of the pants are tucked into knee high black leather like pirate boots; they can withstand being in water, are comfy and they don't fall off if I happen to fall into the water. I also have on a pull over slightly baggy white shirt, with a slightly torn black vest over top. Not to mention the blood red sash around my waist that not only adds to my look but also holds my sword. The sash is over top of my vest and shirt. Finally I have the fabric with the pirate symbol the captain gave me. Its right where he had put it and as I look in the mirror, I can't believe it's actually me.

"Do you like it?" The only girl on the ship asks me. She is wearing a black t-shirt that is too small for her and looks more like a sports bra. She has a red water proof leather jacket over top, however it only reaches the bottom of her ribs and she likes to keep it unzipped. The sleeves in the jacket go to her elbows. On her legs she has black short shorts that make me wonder how she can live wearing those. She has boots similar to mine but a slightly dark brown color. Tied around her neck is a red fabric with a black pirate symbol, the symbol is on one side of her neck and the double knot the fabrics in is on the other side. She also has scars from fights and whatever else she has gotten herself into. Her tattoo on her stomach by her belly button is a detailed heart with a knife stabbing through the middle and blood leaking from the wound. That's how it looks at least. Her eyes are a strange pink color and her hair is actually a rainbow color. Her name is Deanna.

"I love it!" I do a small twirl then touch the edge of my fingertips against the silver handle of my sword. My other hand is on my hip. "Thank you so much Deanna." I smile at her, knowing she hates hugs.

She laughs and smiles at me. "No need to thank me. Now let's get you to the deck where the captain is waiting." She turns and runs towards the stairs leading to the deck.

I look behind me at the door that leads deeper into the ship. Or so I heard. Its closed, maybe I'll explore there later.

I turn back to face forward and follow Deanna onto the deck. Time to start my new life!

As I step out into the sunshine, the crew that is on the deck at the moment turn to me.

We haven't left the dock yet but we are getting ready to soon.

"Kaoru…." The captain comes over and circles around me, looking me up and down. "You look like a boy who is a pirate at heart. Weither you knew it or not." He smiles and stops circling me. He stands on my right and puts an arm around me. "Let's get you started with your life here on my ship." He walks me forward and I follow.

A hand on my shoulder makes us pause and I look behind me.

"Argh! Hey there matey!" Satori, the cook of the ship. He wears a button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and quarter sleeves. He has black and white vertically striped pants; they are slightly puffy. His shoes are just black farmer boots. His hair short and blonde, his eyes shine a deep brown. "Have something for you dear Kaoru." He holds his hand out. In the palm of his hand is a necklace.

The necklace is a dark grey strong but feather weight chain. It has a clip so you can get it around your neck. There is a single charm; a black lightning bolt, on the inside of the lightning bolt is clear diamond shaped jewels. It's really cool.

"For me?" I ask as I look into Satori's eyes.

He smiles and nods. He unclips the connecting part. Moves around behind me and clips the necklace on around my neck. The charm rests very gently against my chest.

"Wow. This is so kind of you. Thanks." I turn and smile gratefully at him.

He pats me on the shoulder. "No worries Kaoru. Welcome to the crew." He leaves to go to get something started maybe?

I raise my hand to the charm and I look at it in my palm.

The captain clears his throat gaining my attention. "Now Kaoru. I'm sure you've already met some of the crew but others you will meet as you live with us."

I nod. "Yes captain."

"There is some training we must go through. For each part of it I will assign a different crew member. My best and I will also help teach you." He glances around the ship.

"Thank you sir." I look forward to the front of the ship.

"First things first. Every pirate must know how to sword fight." The captain taps his chin and looks for someone.

I look down at my sword and let go of the charm on my necklace.

"Ah. Deanna!" He calls her over.

As she comes up to us I look up.

"Yes captain?" She salutes to the captain.

"Teach Kaoru the art of sword fighting. My soon to be first mate needs to know how to fight"

I whip my head to look at the captain. "First mate? Isn't that position second in command?"

The captain nods. "Yes and I have been looking for the perfect first mate. You will be my perfect first mate. Now Deanna teach him. I trust you and I don't want any serious wounds." The captain leaves me and Deanna alone together.

"Alright Kaoru." She starts. "First thing first draw your sword."

I look down to my sword and I grip the handle with my left hand. I pull it out and look back to Deanna.

She was holding a sword which came from who knows where. "With practice you'll be able to pull out your sword without looking and be faster. Alright now lets see how well you do on your own." She lunges at me with her sword.

I move my sword hoping that I block her sword from hitting me.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Where could he be!

We had searched for three days now and no sign of him anywhere!

Why was I so stupid! How could I not see what was going on!

Tears fall like a river down my face as I hold a picture of me and Kaoru to my chest.

I need to know he's alright, I need him with me, I need to know where he is!

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had gotten a good grip on sword fighting over the past three days.

Yesterday we also left for sea.

Now the captain wants to teach me to jump from one of the pieces of wood holding the sail to the edge of the ship. First we had to get up there.

The captain shows me a rope latter that leads up to the crows nest; right past where we need to be.

"Alright. Here I go." I step onto the rope latter. It wobbles under my weight and my heart skips a beat.

"Don't be afraid. A pirate is never afraid." The captains kind voice reaches my ears.

I gulp and close my eyes taking a deep breath. 'I can do this. Nothing to fear.' I think to myself. Opening my eyes feeling braver I begin to climb upwards.

"That's it!" I feel the rope latter sway slightly as the captain gets on and starts climbing.

My fears are washing down the drain as I continue to live with these pirates. Also this place makes me feel more alive then ever! I've never felt so great, I never thought it was possible. This is my true home!

We make it to the part of the latter that is right by the bar of wood holding up the sail.

First the captain jumps onto the bar of wood. "It's easy. I'll help you the first time and as you have more practice you'll be able to do this on your own." He stretches his arms out towards me. Ready to help.

I feel slight fear as I look at the place where I am supposed to jump to. I take a deep breath and I force myself to jump. I land beside the captain on my feet and I feel wobbly.

The captain puts his hand on my back to stabilize my balance.

"Thanks."

He smiles and takes his hand away. He walks towards the other side of the bar of wood. "If you fall one of the crew members will catch you." He assures me as he keeps walking away.

I carefully walk along the bar of wood, putting my arms out for extra balance.

Luckily I make it to where the captain is without falling.

"Okay now we jump." He jumps and lands on the railing of the ship below and diagonal of us. He steps off the railing back onto the ship and looks up at me. He made it seem so easy.

"Come on Kaoru. You can do this…. You can do this….." I whisper to myself. I jump aiming for the railing.

I land on the railing but wobble and fall into the sea below. I resurface and see a rope being tossed to me from the ship.

"You alright?" The captain calls to me.

"Yeah I am!" I call back and grab onto the rope. The fabric I got from the captain falls over my eyes and I push it up back into place.

"Come on! We can try again!" He laughs gently.

I laugh and use the rope to climb back on board.

**AN:**

**More coming I promise.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Yes there was a time skip but its still good right?**

**Review please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

I jump down and land perfectly balanced on the railing for the second time.

"Good job! You look and act like a pirate by the hour." The captain gives a chuckle.

I look behind myself to him. "Thank you captain. I work my hardest to become the best pirate I can."

He nods then turns around to check on how the deck cleaning is coming along. "Hey! Get back to work!"

"CAPTAIN!" The guy in the crows nest calls down to us. "THERES A LAND WITH WHAT LOOKS TO BE A RICH TOWN! ITS TO THE RIGHT OF THE SHIP!" The guy in the crows nest is called Jaylin. He has one small silver hoop earing and is bald. He wears a bandana on his head to hide the missing hair. His eyes are a chocolate brown. He only wears pants for whatever reason. His pants are blue and just tattered pants stolen from a sailor.

The captain pulls a telescope from somewhere inside his clothes. He opens it, extends it and looks through it. He looks in the direction that Jaylin told him to. "Aye! There it is! What a wealthy looking city! Been hiding on us!" He lowers his telescope and grins in the direction.

I look to where he is looking and all I see is an island. "Shall we attack at once captain? Or should we have a plan first?"

The captain chuckles. "We will be attacking right away. I want you to give the orders to get to the island Kaoru." He puts the telescope away.

I nod. "As you wish captain." I jump backwards from where I am standing. I land on my feet and finding balance. I always was a quick learner from experience except for math for whatever reason. "We pull up to shore! Prepare the cannons for attack! And prepare to go onto the shore!" I call to the crew as I turn to face them. I can feel the captains smile on the back of my head. "We are going to get ourselves rich!"

The crew cheers and run around getting ready.

A hand comes to my shoulder.

I look to see that it's the captain.

"Well done Kaoru. Best first time I've actually ever seen. Still needs a tweak here and there but youll learn in time." He pats my shoulder. "Help get ready and make sure everythings going good." He leaves my side disappearing into the crew.

I look around wondering what I could do to help.

"Hey Kaoru!" Deanna calls me over to her.

I go over and see that she is holding some cannon balls.

"Take this to the cannon's. They said they needed more and I found some." She offers the cannon balls to me.

"Of course." I take the cannon balls from her. Only to find myself falling.

She helps me up. "Lets start you with one and ill take the rest. Just till you get stronger." She picks up all the cannon balls but one.

I pick it up using both hands, knowing its heavy. I can just lift it with both hands. I'll need to practice later.

I follow Deanna down to where the cannons are and we deliver the cannon balls.

"Now." She turns to me. "Some advice. Do not get killed even if you have to take some wounds. If you get wounded tough it out and keeping going. Don't be a coward and be smart, know when you've lost. Even so be stubborn. Also though you may already know this but don't be afraid to get your clothes wet and brush off the cold."

I nod taking in all the advice she just gave me.

"Now lets go steal some riches!"

We run back to deck and see everyone ready to go ashore.

Joining them, I feel excited and nervous all at the same time.

Now that we are closer I can see the town more clearly. The town is full of big houses, fancy malls and fancy cars. One heck of a rich island.

Cannons go off, shooting down the towers that were there to take down enemies.

"Ashore!" The captain calls out.

The crew all cry. "AYE!" Then they jump over the railing into the water.

I follow their lead and jump into the water as well.

We swim ashore to the town that is now panicking.

Once we got to shore where we could stand we pulled out our weapons.

We keep walking to the town and separate to get as much as we can.

I head towards one of the smaller newer looking shops.

The guy is a blonde with wavy locks going to his shoulders. He's wearing a white shirt with a picture of a hotdog on it and food stains.

I point my sword at him, withdrawing it quickly as taught. "Give me all your money and everything valuable. You resist and I wont hesitate to kill you."

His turquoise eyes look me up and down. He smirks at me and crosses his arms over his chest. " You wouldn't dare. _Hitachiin."_ He hisses my surname. "I know you have the guts to pull pranks but I know you will never kill."

I am freaked out by how he knows that I am a Hitachiin when I have no idea who he is. However I brush that aside, no need to worry about that. "Try me." I dared him with a smirk.

The man smiles and just sits there. "Well you wont be getting anything except suing for threats to yo-" No more words come out of his open mouth.

For I had stabbed him in the chest above his arms.

My first attack, I feel alive!

He stares in surprise at me.

I pull out my sword slow enough to cause him extreme pain.

He screams in pain until the sword is fully out.

He then falls to the ground weak and dying.

I run around, stepping over the body and put my sword away. I grab everything of value. Even grabbing the box that has all the cash in it. I have no pockets and who knows how much is in here. I quickly look for anything else valuable, when seeing none I run away from there. I head towards the guys holding the bags to get filled.

One sees me coming and meets me half way. "What you got Kaoru?"

I hold up the cash box. "I got to kill a man because he resisted and stole the only thing valuable there." I smile feeling proud. Even if I killed someone, but he was going to go after my families money. I am not a part of them really anymore but I shouldn't let my actions cost them.

He smiles and nods. Holding the bag out open for me to add the cash box; which I do. "Good work. Keep at until its time to leave. Don't take too long or you'll be left behind or caught." He chuckles.

I laugh. "No need to worry." I race back into town, avoiding the crowds easily. While looking for any place that needs help or hasn't been raided yet.

Everyone seemed to be doing fine.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone run into an alley way.

I run after whoever it was and take out my sword.

Behind a garbage bin I can hear his voice quietly speaking to someone.

"There's pirates here. I also saw something else….." He pauses and it becomes silent. Hes on a cell phone.

I rush over and swing my sword, hitting the cell out of his hand. Also I make a nice good cut on his hand.

"AH!" He screams in pain and looks up at me. "_Hitachiin." _ He looks me up and down.

I smash the phone in half with my foot. "Who were you calling hm? Also what were you going to tell them?" I hiss at him.

"None of your business. You wouldn't dare disgrace your family anymore than you already have." He spits in my direction.

I twirl my sword around my hand and glare at him. "Die in hell you bitch." I slice open his throat with my sword.

He gags for a few moments then falls to the ground.

I spit on his body with a glare then I run to go find the captain. He needs to hear about this, just in case anyone comes to arrest us.

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

It's the middle of the host club hours.

Hikaru kept trying to get out the door to find his twin.

Tamaki had explained that Kaoru is missing, to the guests in his dramatic way.

Haruhi is just in her own world talking to the girls around her.

Hunny is eating cake and Mori is bringing him more. The ladies love the bond between those two, especially with how 'cute' Hunny is.

I am talking to some girls who happened to be in my class.

Suddenly my cell goes off.

"Excuse me for a moment." I say politely and move to the corner of the room.

"Kyouya sir. We have news on Kaoru." Its one of the leaders of my police force.

"Go ahead." So Kaoru must still be in Japan. Of course he is!

"There was a phone call made a few hours ago to the FBI. An agent they had sent to the town of Malcany called it in. Just before the call is cut off he says Hitachiin. However when the FBI went to check it out…. They found him dead with his throat sliced open and his phone broken. The town had others who had been killed, valuable stuff was stolen and the folks say it was pirates." He sounds like hes reading a sheet of paper. Whatever.

"Hm, Strange. Kaoru isn't the violent type. Hes more the angel. Are you sure it wasn't Hikaru?" I spare a glance in Hikaru's direction.

He keeps looking over to me, waiting as if I am going to tell him everything right away.

"Positive. Not only was Hikaru in the sights of one of our men the whole time but we also found Kaoru's spit on the body." He informs me and waits for a reply.

What had caused such a violent change in Kaoru? Is it the Pirates? Is it the fact about what happened with Yuka? Maybe something happened with him and Hikaru?

"Is there any way we can try to find out more thatll help us and track down Kaoru?" I ask, even though it's likely a no.

"Im sorry sir. The only thing we can do is wait for more information and send messages to the other countries. Other than that there is nothing." Theres a small noise in the background, sounded like a cell going off.

"Fine. Do that. We need everything we can get." I order him then I end the call.

Hikaru stands and comes over to me. "I thought I heard Kaoru's name." He looks at me expectantly.

I look at him through the glare on my glasses. "I'll tell everyone later. No need to get the customers upset or anything. Its not their business." I walk back to what I was doing before.

Hikaru watches me leave.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Good job." The captain congratulates us.

We look at all the bags of valuables we had stolen.

I know I should feel guilty and like a criminal…. I did kill and steal. However I don't feel regret or anything…. Except for feeling alive and proud.

This _is_ where I belong.

A pirate…. Pirate Kaoru, fearless and strong.

"Kaoru."

I look to the captain, snapping out of my thoughts.

He motions for me to follow him and he takes me to his room.

Wonder what he wants.

He sits in his favorite chair, a slightly beat up living room chair. It looks really plush and comfy. Its color is a soggy brown color.

I remain standing. "What is it captain?" I ask politely, he is the highest ranking person on this ship. They deserve respect.

He looks up at me. "I just wanted to tell you. Loyalty is extremely important on my ship. Not only will you go through a tough test to make sure but if we ever find out a betrayal from you." He brings his hand up to his neck like hes pointing to something. He makes an invisible line across his neck with his finger.

I bring one hand to my throat, knowing what that meant.

"So you had better be fully dedicated to us. For your own good. You will leave my room now." He looks away from me.

I nod. "Yes captain." I leave his room, shutting the door behind me.

Taking a quick deep breath I lower my hands to my sides. I have to be brave, no way am I going to betray them! They have no reason to kill me and never will! I blink and see Toby looking at me like I had just become colder.

He smiles and nods in my direction.

Toby is the shortest member on this ship, also the youngest. He's as tall as Hunny, extremely slim and only fourteen. His eyes are an ice blue color that makes you feel a chill looking into them. His hair is black with tints of blue, its short and slightly spiky on the top; above where his bangs are. His bangs only go half way down his forehead. He wears a spiked bracelet on the upper part of his left arm. He also wears a skull chain necklace that's a chocker on him. Girls black short shorts and a stripped tank top that only goes down to the middle of his stomach. He's a one tough guy and was born in the bad part of town, apparently a pirate had raped a woman and got her pregnant. The woman had Toby. When he was nine years old when his mother handed him over to the captain. She called Toby an unwanted filthy mistake. Since then hes been living on this ship as one of the crew. That's what Deanna told me.

I start my walk around the ship, making sure everyone is doing their job and assigning any that I see needed to be done.

Captain expects me to be his right hand man and im not going to let him down.

**AN:**

**Whahoo! Done another chapter.**

**Big plans for this story :3.**

**Kaoru's true spirit finally came out of hiding, he's not the kind Kaoru we all think he is. (in this story at least).**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry that it was delayed.**

**Work and school caught up to me and I was busy :/**

**Be working on the next chapters of the other stories im working on as soon as I can, for any of you out there who is waiting for that.**

**Review and please don't hate me for what I am doing.**

**I will be doing a story with a friend of mine soon. So watch out for that coming out.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru's P.O.V. **

The customers all have left.

I turn to Kyouya. "Alright. What is it that you said you'd tell us."

Kyouya sighs and pushes his glasses. "Fine. It seems we found evidence of Kaoru."

Kaoru! "Why couldn't you tell us this before!?" I snarl. "I want to know about my brother!"

Kyouya glares at me. "Its because of what the news is."

Oh god! Don't tell me hes dead! Please! Please!

"He murdered, stealing and living with a band of pirates."

**No one's P.O.V**

Hikaru's eyes become dinner plates in surprise. "N-no way..." He stutters.

"I believe the pirates have done something to do with the attitude change in Kaoru." Haruhi speaks up.

Hikaru is just frozen I shock.

Hunny looks down to the ground in thought, clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest.

Mori picks up Hunny and places the smaller boy on his shoulders.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Outside the weather is stormy and dark. The wind making waves that rock the ship side to side.

The higher ranks, including myself are in the captains room.

"Listen here." The captain clears his throat as two of the others start to talk, they shut up. "The plan is to hit one more town then we will go back to where we met Kaoru. From there we will go to this place." He holds up a picture of the place.

I grin. "Sir. I have a plan that can get us in and get us a good bunch of prisoners to use to get cash. Tons of it."

The captain smiles proudly at me. "Share this plan of yours Kaoru."

**Tank's P.O.V**

The higher ups are in the captains room, discussing plans.

I lay down in my hammock in the crews room. Saying side to side with the boat.

Some of the crew members are in here.

I smooth my hand over my bald head and look down to my black pants that are torn. My only clothing, heh. Oh well.

"Fuck." Toby mumbles in his sleep. He moans.

I look over to his mattress on the ground. He is twitching and bucking his hips.

Teen hormones.

I smirk. "Should wake him."

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The captain nods agreeing with my plan. "Its perfect and it'll prove to not mess with us."

"YEAH!" The others cheer.

I smile and take a small bow. "Thank you captain."

A blast is heard and the ship suddenly tilts harshly to the side.

"Attack positions! Kill all or strand them! I don't care! Just make them wish they never crossed paths with us!" The captain slams his fist onto the table.

I nod and follow the others who are rushing out of the room.

"Get the cannons ready!" I shout the orders over the storm. "Get ready to board the attackers ship!"

People rushing all around to get the cannons ready and getting ready to get on board of the enemies ship.

Another cannon fire blows into the side of our ship.

With the sudden harsh tilt, I stumble.

Instead of falling onto the ground I am caught in someones arms.

I look up, to see the captains face. "Thank you sir."

The captain gets me to my feet again. "I'll take command from here."

I give a small bow of respect and step aside to let the captain go ahead.

The enemy ship is coming closer.

"Board and fire!" The captain draws his sword then points it to the enemy ship.

Our cannons go off, firing at the enemy ship and the ones going aboard rope swing over.

"You too Kaoru. Board." The captain orders me.

I nod and rush to the railing of the ship.

The two ships are close enough, I am sure I can make it without using a rope.

I climb onto the railing and crouch to jump. Jumping I make it to the other ships railing. Landing perfectly balanced on my feet.

Quick as I can I hop down onto the deck and take my sword out.

A man in a police like outfit rushes towards me, sword in one hand and gun in the other. "Youre dead filthy pirate!" He raises his sword and lunges at me.

I dodge but a second police guy comes out of the fighting crowd and slashes my cheek. Right by my eye.

I hiss in pain and duck to avoid being hit once again.

The police man hits the one that first lunged at me, when I dodge.

I use the moments pause to attack. I slice the mans arm with the gun then I turn and stab his partner.

A thud behind me tells me one of the others musta killed the other police man.

I take my sword out of the one that I am stabbing. He falls to the floor.

I glance behind me, seeing Tank fighting off a police woman. The police man that I had cut off an arm of is dead on the ground.

Rushing into the crowd of battling pirates and police, I pounce one that is about to kill one of my crew members.

Toby kills the man. "Thanks for saving me Kaoru."

I nod to more police heading our way. "Get back in the fight. Saving each others asses is what crew members are for."

Together we launch ourselves at the oncoming police.

"Soup son!" Tank suddenly calls out. "Abandon!"

Me and Toby share a glance before running towards the nearest railing.

We dive into the water and swim as far as we can from the ship.

Other crew members join us in the water.

Not long after we escaped from the ship, it explodes.

Our ship comes around to pick us up. A rope lowered to allow us to climb back on board.

Once I get back onto our ship I allow myself to inspect any wounds I got.

Really just a scrape or two from brushing past swords and the cut on my cheek.

My cheek is warm and has blood on it, dripping down from the wound.

I look around at the others. A little scratched up but other than that we are fine.

"We Won!" The crew chrees. All of us brushing off our wounds without a second thought for now.

**AN:**

**Hey!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Was listening to Bab seed and it reminded me of how Kaoru was sweet then turned evil. In this story.**

**I have a little bit of writers block but I wrote an up coming chapter. Sadly that one wont be up for a few more chapters more or so.**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I sit on mine and Kaorus bed, looking at a picture of us.

No way Kaoru could have turned into a killer and joined pirates. I wont believe it.

He's the sweetest guy I have ever known and the best brother I could ever ask for.

"Why did I take that for granted?"

**No one's P.O.V.**

The ship sailed towards the towns shore.

"Captain." Tank comes up to the captain. "We are set to go ashore. Shall we do it now?"

"Yes. Also prepare for our trip to the place." The captain stares at the town from his spot by the railing.

"Yes captain!" Tank bows then runs to tell the crew.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I take a sip of the beer I was given.

Not my favorite drink but oh well, its addicting.

Tank bursts into the dinning area. "Everyone! Captain orders us to go ashore and do our thing!"

I put my beer on the table and stand. My head feels kind of weird. "Lets go."

The others in the dining area leave with me behind them.

I go toward the front of the ship.

"Kaoru." The captains voice comes from behind me.

I stop walking. "Yes captain?"

"When we get ashore you know what to do right?"

I nod. "Steal and kill." I say with confidence.

"Yes. However if there is anyone you want to take then do it. No hesitation. Do as you please until we are going to leave." He then turns and walks away.

"Yes sir." I say and look to the town.

We reach it in a few seconds.

Just you wait host club. We will be seeing each other eventually.

I smirk and feel my heart fill up with evil and darkness.

"ASHORE!" The captain shouts.

Time to go.

I run to the plank that is leading to the shore.

Following the others to shore, we hear screams.

"PIRATES!" People scatter and some even get guns.

"Idiots." I mutter and pull out my sword.

I run over to one of the guys with guns and slice off his head. However not before he fires his gun, hitting my arm.

"Ah." I gasp in pain and put a hand to my arm. "Damn." My eyes narrow.

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

I was on my laptop when one of the guys from my police force burst in.

"Sir Kyouya!" He pants. "The pirates are attacking another town!"

I look at him through the glare of my glasses. "Go after them and bring Kaoru back."

He bows. "Yes sir." He then leaves.

I wonder if we will be able to get Kaoru back instead of just sitting here this time.

I sigh.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

The others are busy doing as they please.

I am not interested in anyone that I've seen so far. Might as well just kill and steal. Maybe take a snack at one of the restaurants?

A small tug is suddenly felt on my pants.

Looking down I see a small child holding a stuffed monkey. "Pirate sir. You aren't going to actually do anything bad right? You're not like the others right?"

"Child…." I start softly. "Being a pirate isn't about taking pity on others. It's about being evil and mean." I kick him off. "Now get lost before I decided to kill you."

The childs eyes sparkle. "Can I be a pirate! Can I!" He jumps excitedly.

"Huh?" I am taken a back at first by this.

"Please take me with you! I promise I'll be a great pirate!" He hugs my leg.

"Haha. Such an enthusiastic girl." Deanna chuckles behind me.

"Little one." I put a hand over my eyes in annoyance. "A pirates life is full of killing and danger. Its about being a criminal."

She is wearing a police uniform for little kids. She brushes some of her silky soft short black hair behind her ear. When she does that I see a nasty burn mark by her ear.

"Criminals is what police go after."

She looks at her outfit. "Oh yeah."

"Now run along. Go find your mother." Deanna mummers softly. "Before your head is blown off." Her voice turns icy.

The little girl runs off. "I don't wanna be a pirate!" She cries.

Well that was easy.

Me and Deanna head towards a bar.

I am a little wobbly. I feel like getting wasted right now.

As soon as we enter we see no one inside.

"Strange." I mummer as I step into the bar.

The floor sinks in and I jump back, barely missing a cage dropping from the ceiling.

"A trap!" I snarl.

"Lets leave this bar." Deanna growls and runs off.

I turn my back to the bar and walk back into the panicked town.

**AN:**

**I hate being sick.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't at all too interesting. I am trying to hold back from a big part of the story. Don't wanna rush it.**

**I hope you guys like it though.**

**Reviews bring smiles. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

I go towards a mansion. Stealing from rich folk is bound to get us rich.

Just as I slam the door open, noticing its unlocked, a butler rushes towards me.

Skillfully I step to the side and hold out my sword.

He falls onto it and dies from being stabbed.

What an idiot.

I take my sword from his body and start searching for anything really valuable.

"I've seen you before!" I squeal is heard from the other side of the room.

I turn and see one of Hunny's maids.

Go figure this is a mansion of Hunny's.

"What are you doing here? Hiding from those pirates? Oh and youre hurt!" She is so annoying.

"Im fine." I walk over to her, acting like everything's alright. "Just need to do a job then I'll be out of your hair." I don't give her time to react as I slice open her throat.

She falls to the ground, dead.

"To easy." I growl.

"To the ship Yo ho!" Tanks voice booms around town, he is most likely rushing around telling the crew.

I turn and leave, forget stealing. I am not being left behind by who I belong with.

I race to the ship and quickly get on board.

Others are already on but theres still more racing on.

"Set sail!" The captain orders once no one else is rushing onto the ship. "Time to go to Kaorus test!"

Finally!

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

**A few days later.**

I'm at the host club. It's host club hours but I can't stop thinking about what could have happened to Kaoru.

"Hikaru." One of the girls at my table speaks up softly. "Do you think Kaoru is alright? I'm so sorry that you haven't found him yet."

The others mummer in agreement.

"I am searching as far as I can. I fear for him." I look away with a lost in thought look. "I wish he'd come home."

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

It's a regular day at the host club.

Someone comes into the room and many gasps fill the room.

I turn and there walking in is Kaoru.

He has on a white button up shirt and black pants, boots and a baseball cap. He has a scar under his eye and he's holding onto one arm with his other hand, making it look like he's hurt. He looks up with sorrow. For some reason I feel like we shouldn't trust him. Somethings up.

Hikaru races over to Kaoru and they share a hug. "KAORU!"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it! My brother came back!

"Thank god youre safe!" I pull my head back to look at his face but I keep my arms around him.

"Oh Hikaru. I am so sorry for running away." Kaoru apologises.

"No need to be sorry. It's all my fault, I was stupid." I hug him closer.

Out of no where I suddenly feel a hand and something like a rag over my mouth and nose.

I panic and grip the persons arm of whoever is holding it there.

Why isn't anyone helping! Whose doing this!

I try to pull the persons hands off my face along with the rag.

After only a few seconds the rag and hands remove themselves from me.

My vision is going black and I feel sleepy.

"Hikaru." Kaorus soft worried voice reaches my ears. "Is everything alright? Whats wrong?"

My eyes close and I am out like a light.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

We are surrounding Hikaru and Kaoru now.

Kaoru puts his hand over Hikaru's mouth and nose. His eyes looking at Hikaru with a look of pure longing.

No matter how real it looks, something isn't right.

The customers squeal at the sight and Kaoru takes his hand away.

Hikaru wobbles backwards.

"Hikaru. Is everything alright? Whats wrong?" Kaoru asks with concern.

Hikaru suddenly falls to the ground, unconscious.

Kaoru gasps loudly. "He fainted!"

Coming out of every entrance are bandits. They rush over to everyone and put rags over their mouths and noses.

I struggle to break free from someone who has their arm around me, pinning me to their chest. While they use their other hand to keep a rag over my mouth and nose.

My vision starts to fade to black and I glance around.

The one who looks like the leader approaches Kaoru, who strangely isn't like the rest of us.

That's all I see before my vision goes black and I am unconscious.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had sighed with annoyance when Hikaru touched me.

Never thought it would happen but it did and oh well. Who am I to care? They left me.

Captain's voice comes from behind me. "Well done Kaoru. Just as planned."

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Hikaru….."

Whose that? Whose calling me?

"Hikaru…."

Is that you Kaoru?

I see a light up ahead!

I race towards it.

"Hikaru."

"Hikaru!"

"Everythings getting brighter!

"HIKARU!"

My eyes snap open and I take a deep breath of the salty humid air.

Where ever I am, I am lying on some hard wood flooring and everythings gently rocking side to side as if we are on a ship.

"Hey! Hikaru!" Tamaki calls to me.

I turn and see Tamaki standing at some bars, that is when I notice I am in a cell… we all are.

"Good youre awake." Tamaki sighs in relief.

Behind him Kyouya is calming the frightened girls in his and Tamakis cell. Kyouya raises his head to my direction then stands. He walks over to beside Tamaki.

They share a look and hold hands before Tamaki goes to the girls.

"Listen Hikaru." Kyouya turns back to me. "They took away every way we could communicate with the outside. There is keys but they are the closest to you." He points to them. "See if you can reach them.

I go over to the barred wall of my lonely cell, on the wall on a hook is a ring of keys.

I reach towards it but can't quiet reach it. So I press my body against the bars and keep trying to reach them.

My hand brushes against it and I push myself against the bars as hard as I can. I finally reach them and bring them into my cell.

"Got them!" I smirk, proud.

"Good." Kyouya looks to Tamaki. "Hikaru, open your cell then let the rest of us out."

I go to the door of my cell and try the first key. It fits!

I unlock the door and step out.

Not too far in front of me is a sword lying on the ground. Looks a little old but it'll do for protection.

I pick it up and go towards Tamaki and Kyouyas cell.

"Hold it!" A gruff voice comes from behind me.

I spin around to see who he is, sword up ready to attack.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tank and Hikaru face each other.

"Let us go and I wont hurt you." Hikaru threatens.

Tank narrows his eyes. "Oh really? How about you get back in your cell and drop that sword?" Tank growls.

"Forget it." Hikaru keeps his voice from shaking. "I swear I'll hurt you if you don't let us go."

Tank reaches into the darkness and pulls out Kaoru.

Kaoru is in his pirate outfit except for his sword.

Tank wraps an arm around Kaoru and pins him to his chest. Tank puts his own sword to Kaorus throat. "You wouldn't hurt your own brother now would you?"

Hikaru stares at Kaoru and his hand shakes. He couldn't hurt Kaoru never! "No." He sighs and drops the sword.

Kaoru is let go of, Tank hands him his sword. Kaoru leaps at Hikaru and slices his cheek, also pushing him to the ground with his foot. He brings the tip of his sword to Hikarus throat.

"Haha!" An evil chuckle comes from the darkness. The captain steps out.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasps in shock. "What are you doing?"

The captain comes up beside Kaoru. "You see, this isn't the Kaoru you once knew. That one is gone for good. He belongs to me now."

Kaoru reaches down and picks Hikaru up by his collar, removing his sword from Hikaru's throat. He turns and roughly tosses Hikaru into his cell. He takes the keys and locks the cell door.

"Good work Kaoru." The captain praises him.

Kaoru glares at Hikaru with cold eyes then follows the Captain and Tank as they leave to the deck. Taking the keys with him.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Didn't doubt you for a second Kaoru." The captain pats me on the back. "You passed."

"Now we will be rich beyond our wildest beliefs!" I chuckle and toss the keys to whoever will catch them and hide them away.

"Time for a celebration!" Tank cheers.

The crew cheers loudly and Tank puts me on his shoulder.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" They cheer and I hold up the sword in my hand, this makes everyone go wild with their cheering. My home is the best place ever.

**AN:**

**Yay! Finally got to the big part of the story!**

**What did you guys think? You guys like it so far?**

**Yuka: (Walks in) Oh hey. Just thought id say I left back to my world to get another job possibly. As in I have left the host club forever now. Never going back or talking to them. Job's done. Also MNLMFangirl doesn't own Ouran! If she did then things would have been crazy!**

**MNLMFangirl: thank you Yuka. Reviews please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunny's P.O.V **

Me and Mori are tied up the bars of our cell and out of everyones reach.

I sigh and hang my hea.

One can't help but wonder. 'Why Kaoru?'

"What have they done to you Kaoru?" I whisper to myself.

**Hikarus P.O.V.**

I curl up in the corner of my cell and go over ideas of how to get Kaoru back.

He will come home with me!

**Kyouya's P.O.V.**

Haruhi is in another cell with the rest of our customers that had been with us at the time.

I hold onto Tamaki's hand as he shakes. "We'll get out of here just fine." I assure him. Then I look around to look for another way out.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I smile and go to the railing of the ship. Smelling the salty moist air that tickles my nose and feeling the soft breeze comb its way through my hair.

"So." Deanna comes up beside me. "You do know that they will be begging you to go home with them."

I laugh. "Oh Deanna. I am already home."

We smile at each other.

"Ship ahoy!" A call comes from the crows nest. "Japan ships coming!"

"Time to show them we mean business." I chuckle. "And make our selves rich."

Me and Deanna go our separate ways.

I go to the captains side and Deanna goes down below deck.

"Kaoru. There is something you must know." The captain tells me.

"Yes captain?" I turn to look at him.

He looks to me and smiles gently. "Kaoru I am dying. When I do die you must become captain of this ship. I believe in you."

My eyes widen. Dying!? "But captain. We need you."

He chuckles softly. "Kaoru, you'll be a great captain."

The ships come up on either side of our ship. "We want the ones you have stolen from us! We will use force if needed." The leader calls to us.

Captain steps forward. "As long as you brought what we wanted, that wont be needed."

The other ships show us the money that we had told them to bring. "One thousand for each person you took."

Captain starts coughing.

"Alright bring the money aboard and for every thousand we count, one person will be returned." I call to them and making sure the crew heard. Then I lead the captain to his quarters and help him into his bed. "There you are captain. Rest. I'll take care of this, promise." I turn to leave but his hand grabs my wrist. So I look back at him.

"Kaoru….." He croaks out. "You are leader….. One that I can be proud of…. You've shown me the true strengths of a truly strong leader… Take care of everyone." He gasps and suddenly he looks life less. His eyes losing the light of life in them.

"Captain?" I shake his shoulder. "Captain?!" Tears prickle my eyes. I hang my head over his body. "I promise captain. I promise I will not let you down." I mummer between sobs.

I leave his quarters for now, worrying about the body later.

I walk around and tell everyone, when the Japanese aren't in earshot, that the captain is dead.

All of them respond. "I am at your command captain." Then bow to me.

I head down to the cells so I can tell Tank who is watching the prisoners right now.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I hear light footsteps and I raise my head.

Kaoru comes down and over to the man that is a part of the crew that has kidnapped my Kaoru. "Tank." Kaoru speaks up.

Tank turns to Kaoru. "Yes?"

"The captain is dead." Kaoru bows his head slightly.

Tank looks sorrow filled. "I will morn but…" He pats Kaorus head. "I am at your command captain."

WHAT!?

Kaoru nods. "Thank you. You may go back to the deck and get some help to bring the prisoners up." He commands Tank.

Tank bows slightly then leaves up to the deck.

"Kaoru." I call to him.

He looks coldly over at me.

"Help us out of here Kaoru then we can go home and forget all about this." I beg him.

He just laughs as if it's the best joke hes heard of. "Haha. Very funny. I am home." With that he leaves laughing. "Stupid prisoners."

I bow my head. So much for that.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I can't believe they actually thought I was going to help them out!

I lean against the railing and laugh at how hilarious it is.

We will be getting our money and the host club and the customers will go home.

Then they should be out of my hair. Ha!

For this I where I truly belong!

**AN:**

**The end!**

**That's all. **

**MNLMFangirl**


	9. rewriten ending

**AN:**

**People don't seem to like the ending on Where do I belong? **

**So I made a different ending using the other idea I had for this story.**

**Note that: This is continued from Chapter six.**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kaoru.**

I go towards a mansion. Stealing from rich folk is bound to get us rich.

Just as I slam the door open, noticing its unlocked, a butler rushes towards me.

Skillfully I step to the side and hold out my sword.

He falls onto it and dies from being stabbed.

What an idiot.

I take my sword from his body and start searching for anything really valuable.

"I've seen you before!" A squeal is heard from the other side of the room.

I turn and see one of Hunny's maids.

Go figure this is a mansion of Hunny's.

"What are you doing here? Hiding from those pirates? Oh and youre hurt!" She is so annoying.

"Im fine." I walk over to her, acting like everything's alright. "Just need to do a job then I'll be out of your hair." I don't give her time to react as I slice open her throat.

She falls to the ground, dead.

"To easy." I growl.

"To the ship Yo ho!" Tanks voice booms around town, he is most likely rushing around telling the crew.

I turn and leave, forget stealing. I am not being left behind by who I belong with.

I race to the ship and quickly get on board.

Others are already on but theres still more racing on.

"Set sail!" The captain orders once no one else is rushing onto the ship. "Time to go to Kaorus test!"

Finally!

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

**A few days later.**

I'm at the host club. It's host club hours but I can't stop thinking about what could have happened to Kaoru.

"Hikaru." One of the girls at my table speaks up softly. "Do you think Kaoru is alright? I'm so sorry that you haven't found him yet."

The others mummer in agreement.

"I am searching as far as I can. I fear for him." I look away with a lost in thought look. "I wish he'd come home."

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

It's a regular day at the host club.

Someone comes into the room and many gasps fill the room.

I turn and there walking in is Kaoru.

He has on a white button up shirt and black pants, boots and a baseball cap. He has a scar under his eye and he's holding onto one arm with his other hand, making it look like he's hurt. He looks up with sorrow. For some reason I feel like we shouldn't trust him. Somethings up.

Hikaru races over to Kaoru and they share a hug. "KAORU!"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it! My brother came back!

"Thank god youre safe!" I pull my head back to look at his face but I keep my arms around him.

"Oh Hikaru. I am so sorry for running away." Kaoru apologises.

"No need to be sorry. It's all my fault, I was stupid." I hug him closer.

Out of no where I suddenly feel a hand and something like a rag over my mouth and nose.

I panic and grip the persons arm of whoever is holding it there.

Why isn't anyone helping! Whose doing this!

I try to pull the persons hands off my face along with the rag.

After only a few seconds the rag and hands remove themselves from me.

My vision is going black and I feel sleepy.

"Hikaru." Kaorus soft worried voice reaches my ears. "Is everything alright? Whats wrong?"

My eyes close and I am out like a light.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

We are surrounding Hikaru and Kaoru now.

Kaoru puts his hand over Hikaru's mouth and nose. His eyes looking at Hikaru with a look of pure longing.

No matter how real it looks, something isn't right.

The customers squeal at the sight and Kaoru takes his hand away.

Hikaru wobbles backwards.

"Hikaru. Is everything alright? Whats wrong?" Kaoru asks with concern.

Hikaru suddenly falls to the ground, unconscious.

Kaoru gasps loudly. "He fainted!"

Coming out of every entrance are bandits. They rush over to everyone and put rags over their mouths and noses.

I struggle to break free from someone who has their arm around me, pinning me to their chest. While they use their other hand to keep a rag over my mouth and nose.

My vision starts to fade to black and I glance around.

The one who looks like the leader approaches Kaoru, who strangely isn't being knocked out like the rest of us.

That's all I see before my vision goes black and I am unconscious.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had sighed with annoyance when Hikaru touched me.

Never thought it would happen but it did and oh well. Who am I to care? They left me.

Captain's voice comes from behind me. "Well done Kaoru. Just as planned."

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Hikaru….."

Whose that? Whose calling me?

"Hikaru…."

Is that you Kaoru?

I see a light up ahead!

I race towards it.

"Hikaru."

"Hikaru!"

Everythings getting brighter!

"HIKARU!"

My eyes snap open and I take a deep breath of the salty humid air.

Where ever I am, I am lying on some hard wood flooring and everythings gently rocking side to side as if we are on a ship.

"Hey! Hikaru!" Tamaki calls to me.

I turn and see Tamaki standing at some bars, that is when I notice I am in a cell… we all are.

"Good youre awake." Tamaki sighs in relief.

Behind him Kyouya is calming the frightened girls in his and Tamakis cell. Kyouya raises his head to my direction then stands. He walks over to beside Tamaki.

They share a look and hold hands before Tamaki goes to the girls to help Kyouya.

I take a look around.

Haruhi is another cell with the other girls, Hunny and Mori are tied up in another cage. It doesn't seem to be anyway out of here.

I prepare myself and fling myself at the gate of my cell. I slam into the metal bars and it doesn't look like it moved but I felt it move. I continue to slam my whole body into the bars ignoring the others yelling at me to stop and give it up.

Finally the bars give way and fall to the ground, me following them.

"Hikaru! You did it! Now get us all out of these cages!" Tamaki calls to me.

I grab a sword that's just laying around and find that the keys are on the swords blade. I slide the keys off and unlock all the cells.

Haruhi and Kyouya untie Hunny and Mori.

"Lets go up and find out where we are.." I suggest moving towards the stairs leading upwards.

We make it to the deck only to find out we are on a pirates ship!

"Well well look who got out." The captain grabs the keys from me

The other pirates surround us, there is soo many and only one girl!

I point the sword at the captain ignoring the others that are drawing their own swords. "Where is Kaoru! Wheres my brother!" I demand.

The captain backs off to his mens ranks. "I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you all go and I mean all. If you fight and win against my choice from one of my men."

I nod. "I accept." I must save Kaoru!

The captain looks back and the others part to let someone come through. "Come on through my boy. It's time to test your skills."

**No one's P.O.V.**

Kaoru walks through and is wearing his full pirate outfit. He has his sword in his hand and smirks at Hikaru.

The host club and customers gasp and Hikarus hands are shaking at the thought of fighting Kaoru.

"Lets get this show on the road." The captain chuckles.

Someone pushes Hikaru forward into the middle of the ring of people.

Kaoru steps into the ring as well, he doesn't seem the least bit affected that he needs to fight Hiakru.

"What have you done to Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts angrily.

The captain smiles. "He has become one of us. No more the Kaoru you used to know. He belongs to us now. Begin the fight!"

Kaoru makes the first move and makes a cut on Hikarus cheek.

Hikaru takes a few steps back as Kaoru attacks him. "Kaoru." He begs. "You have to remember who youre going up against. I am your brother, the one that was always with you." He continues to beg.

"Fight you coward!" Kaoru snaps and slashes Hikarus arm.

Hikaru looks at Kaoru with pleading and sad eyes.

Kaoru lunges again this time knocking Hikaru to the ground and placing one foot on his chest also knocking Hikarus sword away. He puts the tip of his blade to Hikarus throat.

"Stop this Kaoru!" Tamaki screams and races over to the two twins.

Kaoru looks coldly at Tamaki then slashes his throat open killing Tamaki quickly.

The others from Ouran gasp.

The captain chuckles. "That's my boy! Show them all! Kill them!"

The other pirates cheer him on.

Kaoru stabs Hikaru in the chest then pulls out his sword and walks towards the others.

The girls are pulled away from who is left of the host club and Hunny and Mori rush out in front to try to stop Kaoru.

While the girls are being taken away for other activities before they ransom them for money, Kaoru prepares to attack the others.

Hunnys eyes are full of tears. "Please Kaoru! Come back to us as the Kaoru we know and love!"

Mori grunts in agreement.

"Too late." Kaoru growls and attacks.

Mori jumps in front of Kaorus attack on Hunny, killing himself.

Hunny leaps to try to pin Kaoru but after seeing his friend and Mori killed by is closest friend he is hysterical and misses.

Kaoru stabs Hunny in the back then goes after Kyouya and Haruhi.

Kyouya throws some punches at Kaoru but Kaoru hits his fists with his sword, cutting Kyouyas hands.

Kaoru then slashes Kyouyas stomach open and turns to Haruhi. He smirks. "Tank! How about you take her and keep her separate from the others?"

Tank nods with a smile.

"Kill her when you want." Kaoru instructs.

Tank picks Haruhi up and carries her off to the crews rooms.

Kaoru is congratulated and he enjoys it.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I just killed my friends and brother but screw it.

Their fault for leaving me.

I celebrate with beer and rum along side the crew that isn't with one of the girls.

This is truly the place I belong and truly the best revenge.


End file.
